


身先士卒

by Lilith_T



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_T/pseuds/Lilith_T
Summary: 一个自以为能逮捕罪犯，却发现罪犯是兄长兼卧底，并被拐上床惩罚的悲惨故事。





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

太倒霉了。

当洛基·奥丁森警官拄着拐杖一瘸一拐地走出卑尔根的地下仓库时，外面正下着小雨，冰冷的水珠铺满街道，因为温度过低，空气中弥散着白雾，阴冷的感觉透过洛基身着的薄毛衣漏进体内，让他打了个哆嗦。

洛基沉默了，潮湿的地面显然不能支撑他完成顺利“逃”出大门的任务，而离仓库最近的公交站步行需要十分钟，阴雨天气作祟，洛基的大腿根也隐隐作痛。这位上一季度获得“最佳警员”殊荣的年轻警官正在思考对策之时，一双手从后搂住了他。紧接着，人体取暖器贴上后背，不老实地探索起他的腰部来。

感觉到粗糙的手掌有往毛衣里探秘的趋势，洛基侧过头警告：“你知道我有足够的证据把你送入监狱吧，索尔。”

贴着他的人毫无廉耻地笑了起来，暖烘烘的气息熏到洛基的耳垂，这下好了，他整个人像浸泡在暖炉里：“哈尔登监狱还是巴斯托依岛上的小木屋？这两个地方比城堡还大。”索尔结实的胳膊紧紧拷住洛基，还不安分地贴着他的臀线缓缓动了起来，这样的天气里，这具行走的火炉上身仅穿着一件黑色的背心。

“另外，别忘了一件事。”索尔夺取洛基手中碍事的拐杖，看似粗鲁却小心地避开了伤腿把他抱起来，走向室内，“你是无法逮捕我的，洛基。”

几重情绪交织之下，洛基想起了调职之前奥丁和地摊巫师的忠告，认命般地闭上了眼睛，任由那个男人脱掉蔽体的衣物，用舌头爱抚他苍白的肌肤。

索尔见洛基闭上眼睛，恶劣的想法随之浮出水面，他选择温柔地接触对方的脸颊，几缕头发掠过脸庞的麻痒让洛基想伸手整理，却被他握住手腕按在沙发上，与此同时，索尔的嘴唇也覆盖上来，过于滚烫的触感连带着洛基的脸颊也染上了红色，他不断试图推拒，但事与愿违地被压得越来越实。因躯体的兴奋而微张的嘴唇也被趁虚而入，搅出缠绵的水声来。

洛基正处在一个半梦半醒的状态中，忽然手腕一紧，布料绕了几圈将他紧紧缚住，他立刻睁开眼睛，索尔一收绳子，便将他的双手捆了个结实，“放开我！索尔！你把我当重刑犯吗？”洛基惊呼道。

“违反禁令出来做特勤组的工作，还试图伪造全勤骗过父亲？”索尔扬起通讯器，上面规整的全勤数字列在表格里，“不只是你才会做调查，洛基。”

“所以你要禀报父亲？”洛基冷笑，“告诉他你操了弟弟的屁股？真是伟大的卧底成就，我敢保证这十年以来你送出去的情报都没有这个消息劲爆——啊！”指控被掌掴臀部的击打动作打断，洛基咬着嘴唇，愤恨地盯着眼前的始作俑者。

“老实点，弟弟。”索尔坐在沙发边缘，手指再次触摸洛基的下巴，又在被咬之前迅速缩回来：“我相信更害怕名誉扫地的人是你。不过在那之前，我们还得完成最后的收尾……”他拨通一个号码，躺在沙发上的洛基听到断断续续的声音以后，也沉默下来。卑尔根的下雨越来越大，慢慢浸湿了窗台。

也该结束了。洛基心想。赌上奥丁家的名誉，这次一定要将他们绳之以法。

01

“我必须得再确认一次你调任的职位。”

奥斯陆的屋内长桌上，前届警长奥丁捏着薄薄的一纸调令，锐利的目光在纸片和洛基绑着绷带的腿间来回转换着，审视着两者间是否存在破绽。而老人背后的电电视匣子里滚动着“警方捣毁新毒品窝点，制毒者依然在逃”的时事新闻，警察陆续从砖瓦房内抬出插着试管的仪器，而制药者垂头丧气地立在车边，看见自己装袋的“艺术品”时，不甘的目光透过镜头直直的传递出来。

“是卑尔根的文职，父亲。”洛基·奥丁森毫无避讳地伸直了自己的腿，绷带在他的小腿上缠了几圈，还有些微的红色渗透出来。而他脸上却挂着轻松的笑容，眼里还有几分天真，这对比使得从厨房里戴着厚手套端出东西的芙利嘉连连摇头，“快把腿收好，待会儿还有一次药得上。”

“明白了，母亲。”洛基依言收回，再次凝视着自己的父亲。奥丁用独眼和眼前的儿子对视，洛基今年刚满二十五岁，追随自己的步伐成为一名警察也有一年的时间了。然而警队的生活并没有使他变成健壮的青年，相反地，洛基的皮肤依然苍白、脸颊依然削瘦，眼瞳里也蕴含着苍翠的颜色。奥丁曾亲眼见过他执行头一次任务，洛基在雪地里下车侦查时仿佛有了感应，回过身来望着自己，白的晃眼的冰雪天地里，那绿色的瞳仁是唯一的异色。

在那一刻起，奥丁的心里便存在着阴霾，他担心儿子成为下一个靶子。

洛基的倔强在于——从很小的时候开始，他就把父亲当做唯一的榜样，为了博取奥丁的认同，不惜做出许多违背喜好的事情来。在洛基十六岁左右，奥丁就开始警惕，生怕他把警校填成自己的唯一志愿，在洛基成功被文学系录取后，这位警长心中的大石终于落下。谁成想刚发布完退休宣讲，洛基立刻迈入警局报道，看着儿子身着警服的挺直背影，奥丁时刻感觉自己有脑溢血的风险。

“放心吧，父亲，我只去三个月。”洛基温顺地回答，“我一到办公室就会跟母亲通电话，而且每天都打卡上下班。您看看，我的腿可不允许它的主人擅自做危险的事。”

“而且，我不会让您再搭上一个儿子。”洛基为父亲铺上围兜，芙利嘉端上了最后的烤盘，苹果派的香气溢满整个室内——这是奥丁森家的保留传统，每个周末一家人必会抽出一天的时间齐聚一堂，这顿晚餐不可缺席。而从小到大，洛基的周末都泡在烤箱蒸腾出的甜蜜而浓稠的苹果派味道之中，直把他小时候听到卧底毒贩集团被发现而英勇牺牲的兄长的消息都置换成了烤炉中的香气为止。

奥丁沉默了，他最后一次看了看洛基拉伤的腿部，喟然长叹。最后执起刀叉时缓声道：“等吃完饭以后，陪你妈妈看一次烟花吧。”

洛基知道，这是父亲同意了。

02

情况有点不妙。

距离奥斯陆中心广场燃放烟花的开始时间尚有几个小时的空余，带着儿子出门的芙利嘉难掩购物欲，将洛基置放于门口的长椅后，便拐进了夜市。在望见里面由亮闪闪的小饰品连成的银河时，洛基明白，母亲出来的时间还得再后推一会儿。

“小伙子，想算命吗？”背后幽幽传来一道声音。

洛基转过头，铺着干净桌布的小办公台上竖着劣质的水晶球，旁边附着一块名片，上面书写着简历，却不是用着通用的挪威语，而是花体英文：

至尊法师史蒂芬·斯特兰奇博士

擅长：通灵法术、古老秘术

学位认证：斯坦福大学医学院

进修于尼泊尔，在雪山之巅学会穿梭秘术，曾成功预测过三次世界毁灭并捣毁源头

“不想。”洛基转过头，双手握住拐杖做拒绝姿态。没想到“至尊法师”竟然随之挪动桌椅，和他来了个面对面，“你身边缠绕着不一样的气息，我很难形容。”斯特兰奇法师闭眼仰神几秒复又睁开，在水晶球上方虚张手掌画圈。

“你的水晶球是假的。”洛基毫不留情指出纰漏，“这种水晶球警察收缴的至少有上百个，斯坦万格边缘集市有卖，价格大概5克朗。”

斯特兰奇的笑容僵硬了，很快他就将自己拯救出这种被动的局面：“水晶球是假的，我承认。但是能坐到至尊法师地位的人，压根不用仰赖水晶球。”

“你为什么一定要给我算命……”洛基的额头开始隐隐作痛，他有点后悔坐在这张显眼的长凳上。斯特兰奇没有正面回答他，只是深沉地摇头，“我能理解你的怀疑，警官先生。但是客观世界总告诉我们，要先搜集取证，才能选择是否相信对吗？”

“……行。”五分钟后，洛基放下了手机，他确认过数次那些学历认证及医生认证上的照片都和眼前这位异常符合神棍标准的斯特兰奇法师一模一样后，终于选择认命，“多少钱算一次？”

“五十克朗。但是你不太一样，我很久没有见过被粉色烟雾笼罩的男人了。”斯特兰奇摇摇手指，“所以，此次免费。”

“首先让我来读读你的家庭。很传统，父母健在，家庭关系和睦。唯一的问题在于你因工作最近和父亲有争执，这些都体现在能量场里。”斯特兰奇没有借助任何道具，采取和缓的口吻讲述着洛基的生平：“等等，还有成年男性的能量，年岁稍长，我认为是你的兄长。哥哥的能量不存在在家庭中。”

“哥哥？”洛基吃了一惊，他的兄长因公殉职时，他都还是个不足五岁的小男孩，对这位兄长的记忆非常模糊，也从未告诉外人这个消息，此时被斯特兰奇揭穿是在他意料之外的。洛基逐渐坐起身：“告诉我更多他的事情。”

“是个英勇的男人，非常正直，愿意为了他人的幸福付出自己的精力。”斯特兰奇点点头，“我认为他和你都是警员。”

“还有别的吗？他现在是活着还是死了？生活在哪里？”

“当然活着了。”斯特兰奇瞳孔稍微扩张，配着带胡茬的下巴呈现出一种惊讶之色，“我还是第一次见到诅咒自己家人的来访者。”

果然是个骗子！洛基露出微笑：“那么，粉色的烟雾是什么呢？我希望这是我工作顺利的象征。”

“当然不是，你要走桃花运了。”斯特兰奇无情地截断他的幻想，板着脸说，“这种强力桃花运会伴随你的每一次迁徙，直到你认可它为止。不要露出如此惊讶的脸色，这是命运的缠绕！意味着你们的命运红线将伴随你的每次投胎转世，甚至于在每个异世界都发挥效力！恭喜你，洛基警官，你即将收获属于自己的命定爱人。”

“我……”洛基异常无奈，好在在他竭力思考对策的关头，远处拎着购物袋的芙利嘉宛如救星般翩然而至，给予他给斯特兰奇从容道别的理由。在芙利嘉向斯特兰奇点头致意，扶起洛基离开时，只听得微风送来法师的呢喃，像预示、亦像警告。

“命运赐予你的爱人，并不一定能带给你幸福。”

洛基相信，这句话只有他听见了。

03

调职异常顺利。辖区的内的警方早知道暂任文职的洛基有腿伤，一早就派人开车来接送，而卑尔根比起奥斯陆来事务更为清闲，洛基在办公室处理了几日文件后，便发现身边的同事都有提早下班的习惯，这正合他意。在到职的第一个周五，洛基提早整理归类完以后，即换下警服，缓步离开警局。

他手机上的讯息接受页面写着：“今天他们会有码头交易，时间17:30。”

正如奥丁所担忧的那样，洛基的调职正是一场惊心策划的结果，他在奥斯陆时和警局的搭档利用权限查看了犯罪团伙的所有资料记录，他们的头目还仍然在活动，而从目前被抓的人口中得到的消息仅能推测出他们决定将阵营改换至卑尔根地区。洛基一直头疼于如何从父亲的保护网中逃脱，而上次的围堵行动中，罪犯开枪射中了他的左腿，无意间创造了一个调职的机会。

而洛基决不能允许它被浪费。

拐进布吕根海尼赛提克码头，咸腥的海风混着码头晾晒的生鱼味吹入狭窄的咖啡厅内，天色渐渐暗下来，洛基裹紧身上的风衣，一到雨天，他受伤的腿部总会刺痛起来。眼见阴云密布，而始终没有人在码头隐蔽区出现，洛基的情绪逐渐转为焦虑，挥手招呼服务生，“劳烦您结账——”

“再加一个座位！”浑厚响亮的声音突然插进来，金发的男人冲洛基笑出了一口白牙，他身上散发着热腾腾的气息，就像刚刚沐浴烈日而来，那种干燥而生命勃发的气息直打破了多雨城市的阴霾，“不介意我跟你拼个桌吧？”男人笑着说，拇指指了指外面的天空。

鬼使神差地，洛基点了点头。

“太好了！”金发男人落座以后翻起了老旧的菜单，他穿着墨绿色的军外套，内里搭一件套头衫，即使宽松的打扮也不能掩盖他手臂上肌肉的线条，引得洛基偷偷看了几眼。男人招手传唤服务生过来：“我请客，让我的拼桌朋友可以在咖啡厅多待一会儿，要一份鱼尾虾披萨套餐，饮料点葡萄酒。”

“另外，再加一份苹果烤派吧。”合上菜单时递出时，金发男人补充了一句，“劳烦要用好的烤盘，我喜欢里面白兰地的味道。”

说罢，他冲洛基眨了眨眼：“我保证，你会爱上它的。”

TBC


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：数十年前，奥丁森家族的长子索尔在追杀罪犯的途中意外身亡，整个家庭都蒙在这件事的阴影之中。无独有偶地，洛基长大以后也追随兄长的步伐成为一名警官，在卑尔根准备追查码头交易时，电视上却看到黑帮二把手殒命教堂的消息。

02

洛基警员睁开眼时，鼻端闻到一阵窗户无法隔绝的腥味海风。这阵异于家乡的气息立刻提醒他目前的处境：这是他在调职以后的城市所度过的第一个周末。

在他想下床时，腰间的物体阻挠了他。洛基低下头：他的腰间附赠的物体不是被子，而是一条胳膊。

货真价实的，上面覆着淡金色体毛和划痕，粗壮有力的，属于男人的胳膊。

“Damn it.”洛基拒绝回忆昨晚的白兰地让自己陷入了何等处境，略微暴力地甩开缠绵的手臂，干脆赤身裸体步出卧室。他用专业警察的目光审视四周，发现这里并不是酒吧旁的便宜宾馆，客厅内的小方桌上随意地丢着两袋拆封的吐司面包和用于搭配它的果酱。后面还有一处仅容一人落脚的简易式厨房。

客厅内没有窗帘，晨光笼罩之下，洛基可以窥见自己身上的“功勋”——他天生肤白，淡红色的咬痕及吮吸的痕迹停在胸口之上，一路蜿蜒往下，则是手指代替嘴唇，极重的力道被施于腰部之上，洛基咬咬牙，一些画面复现在眼前：那人在他要挣扎之时，毫不留情地把他摁在床的侧边，就着那样不方便的姿势拉开腿操进去，手指还趁自己动情处伸进嘴里按住舌头，搅动出色情的水声。洛基在被按着闷哼时只能想到：制服自己的仿佛是摔跤术……

真是奇耻大辱，优秀警员，奥丁森家唯一的希望，警局的最佳枪手，竟然在调职的第一个周末之内和男人稀里糊涂地睡了。还不是做TOP的那个！

都怪这该死的腿伤！

想到此处，洛基难以掩下内心火气，极为不礼貌地拿起客厅里的登山包，触手之处便是粗粝的钱夹质感，他失智地翻出钱夹里的身份证，只想看看这个厚颜无耻的家伙到底是谁——

他愣在了原地。

“洛基？你去哪儿？”房内的男人醒过来，带着倦怠的嗓子走出卧室，在视线捕捉到一丝不挂的洛基时，他颇为愉悦，声音里也有了点粘稠的笑意，“怎么了？在等我吃早饭？”

洛基依然静止，如一尊雕塑。

男人感觉不对，又唤了他两声。

洛基猛地转过身，用力的动作使他差点站立不稳，但他毫不在意，绿眼发着幽光，周六的白日竟有几分渗人的味道。

“你叫索尔·奥丁森？”手心里躺着的证件照上，青年露齿笑得阳光而天真。

时针倒转，拨回周五的晚饭时间。

洛基略有焦虑，这种焦虑并非体现在与他拼桌的人惹人不快，事实正相反，他们在分享那个苹果派时，洛基就感到前所未有的愉快——这块苹果派做得极好，与一般咖啡厅内六十克朗的便宜烤箱派不同，它在被切开时，内里金黄的料子流淌在盘中，香气醉人。洛基舀了一勺送入唇间，倒真有股白兰地的味道。

“你果然很喜欢。”男人也分走了几勺苹果派，他也是让洛基快乐的来源，在方才的饭间谈话中，他发现这个人热情而不令人难堪，给予自己恰到好处的话题，并在洛基无意识抱怨工作时（当然是隐瞒了警察身份的情况下）赞赏有加，“像你这么年轻有为的人已经不多见了。”

洛基露出难得一见的羞涩表情，这体现在他脸上并非脸红，只是不自然地多挖去一勺派，“你的名字是？”

“唐纳德，唐纳德·布莱克。”唐纳德自然地端过洛基没碰过的披萨，喊出他的假名，“洛特，你是从奥斯陆来的记者，我听说做这一行很辛苦？”

“当然。”洛基不自然地动了一下，手机上的时间逼近7点15分，赶到现场的焦虑迫使他得说出一些不礼貌的话，也许在那之前，他可以拥有这位“唐纳德”的联系方式。正在如此想着，手指触碰到手机时，屏幕亮了起来。

“交易取消，快回家。

陌生号码。”

“这是怎么……”洛基的声音被身后剧烈而清脆的盘子坠地声掩盖过去，不只是他，整个小餐馆的人都转头望去：一位戴金边眼镜的花白头发女士捂住嘴巴，很快，她对着大家挥了挥手，“我……我很抱歉，大家继续吃吧，盘子的钱我会负责赔偿的。”她伸出布满褶皱的手臂捂住没有门牙的嘴巴，在她身边的地板上散落着许多炸成卷装的鱿鱼，混在饭粒中呈现凄惨之状。

众人心照不宣地抬头，望向那个惊吓老妇人的源头，老式电视台上，女记者握着话筒站在镜头前，她的身后黄色警戒线区域内部，有零星的花苗在木板上燃烧：“起火地为红砖教堂前两百米处，现场有人为纵火的痕迹，医护人员刚刚在建筑物内发现一具遗留的男尸，目前已失去生命体征。”

镜头无预兆地给予了死亡男性一个大特写，四分之三的面容被干涸的血迹所覆盖，已变成黑色的血液灌进他缺了半块的门牙中，微张的嘴此刻看起来带着几分搞笑和黑色幽默的意味。电视台仿佛知晓自己不人道的行为，立刻为这张面容补上马赛克。

“目前火势已被扑灭，现场仅有一人死亡，死亡原因亟待调查……”女记者仍敬业地播报着，但洛基的大脑嗡嗡作响，这张脸他在下班以前刚刚见过，是他偷偷进档案馆时用手机拍摄出来的。

卑尔根的地下最猖獗的毒品集团副手，乌木喉。

洛基脑海中反复播放“交易取消”的短信，想必他们都因乌木喉的意外死亡乱作一团，才取消了码头的会晤，洛基脑里尚未理清这些讯息，身体已先于意识站起，想往外走，而他被轻松地制止了。

“现在抢新闻已经来不及了。”唐纳德笑眯眯地说，军大衣中伸出的手牢牢扣住洛基的脉门，“本市的记者都在等着这个大新闻，一网打尽毒品集团，多么令人振奋。”最后两个半句是他压低嗓音发出来的。

洛基这才想起自己的伪装身份，缓缓坐下，看着唐纳德给自己的杯里倒满酒，洛基看到大衣掩盖下的手掌上缠着一卷纱布。

“不再来杯正宗的白兰地吗？”

索尔失策了。

他没想到青年是如此沾杯即倒，毕竟他长着一张喝惯了好酒的面容，喝醉的洛基在他怀里不安地乱动着，时不时还想把他推得远远的，若不是索尔身强力壮，差点就没法把洛基运上楼梯。

在钥匙转开门的瞬间，洛基忽然傻傻地笑了两声，抱着索尔的腰，两个人踉跄不稳，直直地倒在并不宽敞的沙发上。洛基整个人都压在索尔的胸膛上，下身到处乱动，索尔正觉自己不可描述的部位要抬头时，洛基又卡壳般停下了动作。

他的猫眼瞪得极亮，就在索尔以为他找回神智之时，洛基软软地说：“谢谢你送我回家，威利叔叔。”

我看起来有这么老吗？！

索尔的手刚要摸上下巴的胡须来确认之前，瘦削的手掌已先一步触碰上去，洛基的手指缓慢地刮过短短的胡茬，那动作就像在与人调情，而因为过近的距离，他呼吸里融合着酒香味，细细地洒在索尔脸上。近乎温柔的触摸加上快要不存在的分界线，一股热流直冲而下——

“你硬了？”洛基侧过头，喝过酒的脸格外迷茫，“你不是威利叔叔？”

下一秒，索尔吻上了他的嘴唇。

洛基显得很生涩，他在索尔靠过来的时候，本能地紧紧闭上嘴唇，连一点牙齿也吝惜递给索尔，但手却把他的头按得死死的。索尔苦笑不得，他既有耐心地吸吮那薄薄的嘴唇，把它舔得湿漉漉的，连带出洛基微弱不满的哼声。他抓着时机，将舌头引渡进去。

洛基似乎在说些什么，但一张口，即被吸入另一个漩涡中；与外表相反，索尔是个耐心很好的猎手，洛基半懵懂之间尝到苹果派和白兰地残余的气息，更加醉醺醺地卧在索尔怀里。

“我要洗个澡。”一吻结束，洛基意犹未尽，整个人挂在索尔身上下命令。

“嗯……轻点，我的皮带很贵，本来是给爸爸买的。”

浴室之中，洛基上半身倚在浴缸之中，被脱得精光的半身浸在热水中，蒸出淡粉的色泽。他随意地歪过头，就好像索尔脱的不是他的裤子一般斥责道。

“我数三声，你得闭嘴，然后在清洗完以后就去睡觉。”索尔抹了一把额上的汗珠，他在卑尔根这座城市住了十年以上，每天的在弹药和危险品中生活，偶尔也曾连夜护送金条出城。有时候索尔睁开眼，腹间伤口隐隐作痛，会让他有向天借命的错觉，漂泊的生活让他变得及时行乐，这么多年来他拥有过许多的性爱，女人的金发从他手中滑过，像朝露般蒸发。

但他从来没有碰过男人。

坦诚来讲，索尔被吸引了，在他纵火烧掉红砖教堂后走进咖啡厅的那一刻，黑发的青年冲他那里望去，铜镜里映照出他阴柔俊秀的脸庞。索尔·奥丁森心跳如擂鼓，无形的力量引导他推开那扇门。

他不想在这样醉酒的草率情况下破坏对方对自己的信任。一个吻已经是极限。

更何况对方刚刚叫他“威利”。

“你好鲁莽。”洛基把自己收进浴缸里，还瞪了他一眼，警察的眼神本该极有威慑力，但很不幸，洛基现在是全裸的，这样的威胁反而带着几分娇嗔意味。索尔忽然想逗逗他，“爸爸给的皮带？别告诉我你还住在家里，是父亲的乖孩子？”

“不是我想的。”洛基沾了点沐浴露，乖乖地清理起自己，索尔忍不住看着他的手划过阴茎的动作，洛基身上没有什么体毛，性器都是干净的，让人可以遐想他握着那里沉入情欲时是多漂亮的场景，因为浸泡着水，洛基张口时也有种沙哑的性感，“是妈妈让我回去，每次她都需要有人看看她新种的花卉，这是xx市最好的私人花园！”

“胡说，XX市最好的私人花园属于芙利嘉夫人。”

“你才胡说，”洛基扭头，“我妈妈就是芙利嘉。”

“哐当”一声，是索尔起身碰倒肥皂架的声音。

“你不洗了？”在冲干净身上沐浴乳以后，洛基盯着角落里那个蜷缩起来的男人，高大的身体蜷缩成一团，如果有个地缝，洛基毫不怀疑他会将自己埋进去，顺带在上面盖个盖子，“回答我，唐纳德。”

浴室里的水逐渐冷却，洛基不想再等待，脑里的酒气催生了他的大胆和行动力。他跨出浴缸，摇摇晃晃地像索尔走去，其间差点跌倒，又因长年的警探直觉站稳了脚跟，索尔听到他踉跄的声音，本能地抬头，却发现洛基已经直直地立在自己面前。

“你…”索尔张口，还没来得及吐出下半句的“会着凉”，洛基已经蹲了下来，他用那种打量的目光扫视索尔，直到对方都有那么几分毛骨悚然时，才说，“你为什么不来洗澡？”

洛基自顾自地寻找起原因，他的手轻按索尔的大腿，细细地往上滑动，未干的水珠滴上去，索尔打了个寒战，裸体的洛基如此认真地探究他，他身体的某个幽密之处却违背自身，可耻地起了反应。他伸手抓住洛基的手腕，洛基却凝视着他的那只手。

“你受伤了。”洛基的声音在这禁室里格外温柔，他以为自己找到了真正的原因，紧接着，他低下头去，吻了那只受伤后包着绷带的手。

轻柔地像吻一只蝴蝶。

索尔再也难以忍受，把他的弟弟抱在了怀里，那个吻冲垮了他心里的藩篱，在躲藏流亡的这些年里，他只收到过这样一个带着隐约疼痛的吻。在他午后刚刚烧毁屹立数十年的教堂以后。

去他的，他再次侧过头，吻洛基湿润的面颊。

“难受……”

当索尔的手指沾着润滑油缓慢进入内里之时，洛基瑟缩了一下，从未被侵入过的恐惧使他往后缩，手也难耐地抓握起身下的床单。“不会有事的。”索尔安抚地轻吻他动人的眼睛，为他抑制住即将落下的泪水。

“还是不舒服。”洛基依然无法适应这般异样的感受，竟然憋着劲坐起身来，这个猛烈的动作使索尔的手指更往里滑了点，“我不想做下面那个。”

“这个没得商量。”索尔看着一脸固执的洛基，不由得思考起这个弟弟这些年在他缺席的日子里成长为什么模样，他故意动了动手指，洛基发出闷哼声来，于是索尔问道，“你说你是记者，对吗？”

“不……是的。”洛基先摇头，复又点头，索尔轻笑一声，滑出已经沾湿的手指，将洛基拉过来。被自己的体液碰到背部，洛基露出不满的表情来。

“我不是不尊重你，只是你没有经验。”洛基刚刚生涩的反应几度吓到索尔，他这么多年以来从未碰过处子，因为特殊生涯，他向来不能浪费太多时间寻欢作乐，若是换了他人这样连连后退，他可能会暗笑对方的做作；只是对象是洛基时，这样的举止只能增添索尔的怜爱，“我不会让你受伤，我保证，这会是一个美好的夜晚。”

洛基奇异地被说服了，和他一起倒在背后的床上。索尔没有关窗，卑尔根的月亮升起来，一半照耀在洛基洁白的躯体上，眼泪从他眼里流出，但并不代表苦痛，细碎的呻吟喘息声会伴随着索尔的每次撞击响起来，腿无师自通地盘上索尔的腰，洛基把身上的人更紧地搂住，后仰的脖子使得黑发散落下来，像只引颈待捕的天鹅。

“你为什么会让我带你回家？你不像这样的人。”在高潮的时候，索尔这样问洛基。

“因为，因为……”洛基连说了两边，才得以让他引出后面的话，他露出一个笑容，那笑容很古怪，像是在嘲笑他自己似的。

“我觉得你是爱我的。”

“就在你走进来的时候，很可笑吧。”洛基卷起索尔几根散落的金发，将它们缠在掌心，“你看到我的第一眼，我有种荒谬的预感——这个大个子是爱我的，他对我将毫无保留，真奇怪，也许我是被那个算命的冲昏头脑啦。”

“我的洛基……”索尔用那只受伤的手臂抱紧他，那力度之大使两个人都疼痛起来，像要把彼此镶嵌进去那般。

\--

“洛基，你冷静点！”索尔看到洛基对自己举起手枪，却因为浑身愤怒的颤抖和身体部位的不适差点没站稳脚跟，但他的呼唤弄巧成拙，愤怒的洛基声调拔高，“你什么时候知道我的真名的？！”

“在你说你的母亲是芙利嘉，叔叔是威利的时候！我不是有意瞒着你，但你那时候喝醉了，洛基。”索尔往前走去，只是他刚刚迈步，洛基把枪又端的更直了，“该死！你能不能先把枪放下！”

“回答我的问题！”

“我是在带你回来以后才知道的，你是我弟弟。”索尔在空气中不停做着安抚的手势，试图压下洛基的火气。

“我以为你死了！”

“只有他们都以为我死了，我才能成功做一个卧底，难道我走了以后，爸爸没有把我的画像都收起来吗？”

洛基想了想，他对兄长的印象模糊固然是因为他过早的“离世”，但也少不了人为的因素，自打索尔消失的那年起，奥丁每年都会开车带家人去墓园献上洁白的花束，有时老警长还会抚摸着墓碑说上几句话。真是太虚伪了！洛基暗骂几句，继续问道，“你现在的代号是？”

“雷霆。你可以查到我。”索尔举起手作投降状，只转动头向后面的柜子指去，“那里有一部老式手机，为了以防万一，我存了他们所有人的联系方式，一旦我两天没用它发暗号给父亲，就会有专人过来查封我的住处，并且带走它。”

“你们倒是挺精细。”洛基难以抑制地冷笑一声，因为过于激烈的性爱，他端枪时肩膀和后穴都在隐隐作痛，提醒着他昨晚的荒唐。但再荒唐也比不过奥丁森家的布局，谁能想到，前几个月给警局带来重大损失，在追击过程中报废了他们好几辆警车的家伙，竟然是奥丁的头生子？如果那位追着“雷霆”撞上护栏的范达尔得知这个事实，估计会有就地辞职的想法……

门外忽然响起“咔”地一声，像是扣动铁门板的声音，接着急促的脚步声在过道里响起来。索尔和洛基对视一眼，洛基立刻放下手枪，和兄长一起开门，空荡荡的走廊里，却仅有他们两人面面相觑。

“这里有封信。”索尔皱着眉，从自己的门板上取下信封，暴力地撕开了封条——

我知道你做了什么。

萨诺斯明天就回来，我会等在他的必经之路上。

没有署名，没有日期。

“你……”洛基心里升腾起不妙的预感，他想到他接到的匿名短信，餐厅里掉落的刀叉，烧毁的教堂，然后，他看着索尔缠着绷带的手，“是你？”

“乌木喉发现我的身份了，所以我结果了他。”索尔平静地说着，做出一个引颈的动作，“然后我点了一把火，烧毁了教堂。”

索尔想起来，临时起意仅仅是昨日下午的事情，乌木喉在祷告厅拍了拍他的肩膀，干瘦的脸上布满笑意，“抓到你了，索尔·奥丁森。”

乌木喉大意了，他是个机智的军师，却不是一位擅长搏斗的战士，常年在幕后操纵交易的他被索尔从后勒住脖子，缺氧使他目眦尽裂。索尔平静地做完这一切，摸出怀里的打火机，在午后的安静的教堂里，借着乌木喉的衣袖点了一把火。

他从旁边的座位穿出教堂时，看到一个白衣女孩瑟缩着，试图将自己藏进座位里，她的眼神告诉索尔——她什么都看到了。

“你走吧，我不想杀女人。”索尔借着打火机的余烟划燃一只烟头，疲惫地说道。女孩慌乱的脚步声在教堂里异常明晰，

“你放走了目击者。”洛基盯着他，从嗓子里逼出这句话，而索尔也在此时和他对上了眼神，蓝绿的眼睛交汇，放出异样的光芒。

“快追！”他们同时说出了这句话来。

TBC


End file.
